Inked
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Merlin is gone for half a year. It has become hard on everyone, fights ensue, decision made, and a little bit of ink unties our favorite magical couple. In the 'Bliss' universe. Character death.


She hugs him tightly as if he would disappear and he returns the gesture. As he pulls back he gives her the softest of kisses, his lips cut in too many places. Tears well up in her eyes. She looks to her left and sees her brother is equally as beat up.

Six months. He has been gone for six months. Both families scared from the experience. She rubs his head, feeling the bumps and blood in his hair, and quickly ushers him inside. Gaius is waiting for them and situates them on the beds.

The battle had been long with the Loveguards. Kalan had been ruthless with his assault. He was the head of the Loveguard house and he had not let up until everyone of his men were dead. He cared more for his pride than those of his people. Arthur's knights fought valiantly, as did Merlin's dragons, but all eyes were down cast today.

Gwen fell when the body of Elyan was brought up to the castle gates. The queen wept for the loss of her brother, the last of her old family. She had wailed over his body, and they had to drag her away from his corpse. She has been a mess ever since, locked in her chambers for her own protection.

Tensions were high all around, the length of time they had been gone had not been easy. The children were not even allowed to greet their fathers at the gates, all of them held up in their own chambers. Morgana had gotten both Merlin and Arthur into Gaius's healing rooms and she starts cleaning Merlin's face. Both men look haunted at the loss of Elyan, the other knights stood somber and bruised from battle. Morgana attempts to keep her composure, but she is feeling so worried…so vulnerable…feelings she hasn't had in years.

_He should never have a cut on his body, how careless can he be…_

_I can hear you_

Her eyes lock with his, startled at first but slowly her brow comes down in a challenging gaze.

_If you can hear me how come you do not listen? I haven't heard from you in months I thought you were dead._

_What would you have me do? I was fighting __**a war**__ Morgana not playing at one._

She slaps him them. There is a startling silence, everyone in the room quickly coming out of their daze to stare at the magical couple. Morgana's hand shakes in the air, he looks angrily to the side. When their eyes lock his stare is piercing, she will never let him know how much that look scares her.

For a moment she steels herself matching his fiery gaze. He rises and is now towering over her, the room is in silence. They are oblivious of the on lookers, everyone is too stunned to look away.

Surprisingly, Morgana cracks and her eyes swell. With her last shred of dignity she runs from the room, not even bothering to heal any of the men. Gaius helps Arthur and the knights as best as he can, but without Morgana's healing magic he is unable to do more, Arthur's cracked ribs will have to wait till later. Merlin somehow has gotten his head between his legs, tears falling everywhere.

All he thought about, every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day, was of her and his children. He gets up suddenly turns over a table and roars, startling everyone in the room again. For a moment no one moves. Merlin's arms are behind him, his eyes gold. He looks like he is ready to cast a vicious curse.

Gaius is the first to come to his senses and goes over to Merlin and rubs his back.

"We need to put some ointment on your cuts."

The words bring him out of his stupor and he looks to Gaius, and the warlocks big blue eyes filled with water. Suddenly, the high sorcerer is sobbing on the floor. His mentor bends down to hug his old ward. He can't help the tears, and everyone silently shuffles out leaving Gaius and Merlin alone. Merlin kicks at the bench in frustration crying harder while Gaius's arm comes around in an attempt to sooth Merlin.

"I want her here Gaius." He says between sobs, head in his hands.

"I know you do Merlin, but you can't treat her in such a way. You know Morgana. She is more prone to flight than anyone."

Merlin raises his head, the tears slowly drying, a look of fear coming over his features.

"You…you don't think she'd..." he gulps "she would leave do you?"

Gaius shakes his head.

"She would never leave her children Merlin."

"But…she would leave me?" he whispers.

"No, I don't think she is capable of that either. What I meant is that when there is problem Morgana lashes out then runs to heal her wounds. When you are mean to her she just cries for she knows not what else to do, but she will hide in an attempt to save face."

Merlin fists his hair in frustration. She just pushes him all the time and the one time he needs her to just…to just _care_ she lashes out. He looks down embarrassed at those thoughts. He knows she cares. He should never have said those things to her…mocking her after she did not know if he would return…what kind of man was he?

"Thank you Gaius." Merlin says as he stands and attempts to straighten himself.

* * *

He gets to the hall where his children sleep. He slips first into Balinor's room, and finds all three children together.

"Father!" Clara yells as she jumps from the bed and runs to his arms.

She is so big, has it really been six months? His eyes connect with his two boys, both celebrating birthdays while he was gone. He holds Clara to his side as he walks up to his sons.

"So boys, how does it feel being sixteen and fourteen?"

"Good sir." Balinor states.

"The same as thirteen." Will counters.

There is a pregnant pause and suddenly he has arms around both of his sons bringing them to him. The three males cling to each other, tears slipping from their eyes.

"I missed you all so much. I am so sorry I have been gone."

"It's ok father we understand" Balinor spoke.

"You shouldn't have to understand Balinor. You should have your father here. I have been so…frustrated. I could not even contact your mother, and could only send you fleeting messages…I feel as if I've failed you my children."

Clara starts to cry at his leg and Balinor feels tears threaten the corners of his eyes. It is Will who speaks up.

"You could never fail us father. We love you."

Merlin breaks down again, no one should be separated from their family this long. They're all huddle on the floor, Merlin desperately wishing Morgana was there with them.

"I love you my children…so…so much."

* * *

He finds her sobbing in their bed chamber. What kind of man is he to do this to his wife _to his_ _family_? When he walks in he tries to be soft when closing the door. She sits up when she senses his presence. A ringing pause is felt in the room, but does not last.

Morgana flies off the bed and almost takes him out with the force of her body. He holds her to him, never wanting to let go. She stains his armor with her tears and all he wishes to be in his bed again, next to her warmth…for he would never blame her if she never allowed him to touch her again.

"I am so sorry Morgana…" She pulls back to run her fingers over his face.

He has tears streaming down his cheeks as he continues the mantra, the water stinging his cuts, he wants her to know how apologetic he is. She kisses each tear, wiping them away with her thumbs, her face just as wet as his.

"I am sorry too Merlin, I've missed you so much…I was so scared. I couldn't find you even in my visions…I thought…oh God I thought…"

She can't finish, she is a mess. He picks her up and brings them both over to their bed, his body aching but he feels the need to be strong, just this once. He missed these linens, riddled with their scent, _their stains_, so many memories. His eyes go gold and they are in their sleep wear, he is too tired tonight to care about any consequences.

He brings his arms around her body and she snuggles into his side. His lids are heavy, her scent calming him…he feels…_at home._

* * *

Merlin awakes spooning his wife. He's been gone so long that he almost thought he was hallucinating. Her creamy shoulder is soft against his lips. He is surprised his lip does not hurt more. In fact…he doesn't hurt anywhere.

He leaves her warmth for a moment to go into the bathing chamber and look into the mirror. His body is void of all the cuts and bruises, only a few scars giving way to the evidence of his fight. When he walks back in Morgana is awake, her hair everywhere, and he laughs.

"What?" she pouts.

He can't remember the last time he woke up and he had not made love to her the night before…so this is bed hair, he will say he is partial to the other way she looks when she wakes up, but this way is adorable as well. He walks up to her and sits next to her on the bed, she had grabbed a brush combing through her ebony locks.

"You healed me while I slept."

"It was easier than if you were awake. There was less screaming."

She stops brushing and puts the comb down. She then runs her fingers over his chest, now only littered with a few scars she could not get rid of, though she does not personally mind.

"So…" he breaths.

"So." She repeats.

What do you say to the woman who forgave you for such outrageous behavior? Oh yea…

"I'm sorry for how I acted last night Morgana."

"It is ok Merlin, I should have known better then to push your buttons when your exhausted and in pain."

He grabs her hand that has been tracing his bicep, which she will note has gotten even shapelier since she last saw him, more nice discoveries.

"Been wielding a sword?" He chuckles at the question.

"My magic was doing the trick but it was just easier to direct my attacks, makes me kind of want to get a staff."

"And apparently they had Arabian artists where you were."

Morgana sends him an amused smile as she traces the color on his arm. He looks down at the ink on his body and back up to her.

"I lost a bet."

"I see."

He is quiet for a moment.

"Do you not like it?"

She stares at the drawing that will now permanently stain her husband's skin. It was a dragon, which looked very much like Kilgarrah, breathing out fire that turned into birds. She could tell each bird represented him and the family. The golds of the dragon, the blues, greens, purples, and reds of the birds, it was very beautiful. She traces it for a moment, her finger soft.

"I think it's lovely."

He looks to his side at her, gulping.

"Have I told you I loved you today?"

"No." She won't stop staring at him with those beautiful jade eyes.

"I love you Morgana." He pushes hair behind her ear, holding her face.

"I love you Merlin." She holds his hand and their lips finally connect.

He falls on her as if possessed, his hands tugging at her nightgown desperate for her. She feels the familiar rush of heat pulsate between her thighs. She looks up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. She missed him so. He senses her displeasure and pushes away.

"Morgana I…"

She grabs for him bringing his lips to hers.

"I have missed you so much Merlin. I just…I just can't believe your back."

Their foreheads touch, a silent exchange.

"Me too Morgana."

He kisses her again and starts to push her nightgown up, his hands ghosting over her thighs, the garment settling on her hips. She widens her legs for him and he rubs himself against her, his fingers gripping her hips. He is sucking on her neck again, upset that his mark is gone. She runs her fingers over his shoulders as he sucks harder pressing her into him.

"Merlin!" She gasps, her body is on fire.

When he is happy with the brand on her skin he licks his way down to her breasts. He pushes her nightgown down and licks at her pouty nipples, begging for his comfort. A quick nip followed by a soothing lick starts to drive her mad.

She brings his lips back to her grinding into him, her hips showing him her desire. She moves over his jaw and gets to his ear and sucks at the sweet lobe. His hands fist at the fabric over her bottom, squeezing.

He pushes her back onto the bed and pulls the garment off along with her drawers. His eyes roam her perfect skin. He locks eyes with her as he makes quick work of his trousers and drawers and leaves them on the floor forgotten.

His fingers run softly over her thighs. His lips coming up to her tight navel giving it a quick nip then lick and Morgana shudders under him. His hand moves down and his eyes widen, he can feel her essence on her thighs. He leans over her now.

"You are so wet my love."

She groans as his finger teases her entrance. She looks up at him, her finger tips lightly going over his arms, one hand lingering over his newly colored skin. She gasps when he finally touches her nub, and bucks into his hand. As much as she loves this, she wishes for him to fill her. A moment later she feels two fingers invade her center.

Her eyes fly open and she gasps his name. He pumps her center and she suddenly quakes around his hand. She looks up at him and he smiles roguishly at her, happy he could bring her satisfaction so quickly.

He goes to push her up onto the pillows but she moves to kneel in front of him. She leans up and kisses him softly. She is shy suddenly, and in a motion pushes all her hair to one side of her body. She looks him in the eye and he knows she's about to show him something.

She turns and puts her hands on the head rest, her back to him. He opens and then closes his mouth. He is about to ask what she is doing when he sees her shoulders are shaking. Even more startling he looks down and there on the right side of her lower back is 'Merlin' written in beautiful black ink. He takes a deep breath as his fingers come in contact with the skin.

"When did you do this?"

"Two months ago."

He has to keep breathing deeply as to stop himself from ravishing her right now.

"Why?"

She turns her head to the side, shaking. He runs his hands over her back, his fingers coming in contact with the colored flesh. He cannot take his eyes off of the tattoo. He couldn't stop touching her skin, his finger tips grazing up her spine.

"You know why."

He messages her shoulders, his eyes captivated by the colored flesh, a testament to who she belonged too. She was his, she had even _branded_ herself.

"I guess we think alike more than I realized." Merlin mused.

Morgana let out a small breath, seeming to be scared of his reaction. He grabs her around the waist and kisses her neck. She leans her head back onto his shoulder giving him better access, his fingers caressing her stomach, his lips nibbling up to her ear.

"You didn't have to do that Morgana." She smiles and tilts her head toward him.

"You got one." She teases an attempt to get the normalcy back in their relationship.

"Yes, but" she groans as two of his fingers dive into her heat, "I did not brand my skin with your name" his thumb flicks her nub and she gasps, "Maybe I should have…for your tattoo is quite erotic my love." She is breathing heavy, her body arching, giving him a wonderful view over her shoulder.

He removes his hand and she whimpers in protest. He notes how tight she has gotten since he left. She looks over her shoulder and was met with a mischievous smile from Merlin. He swooped in and kissed her playfully, his humor and good merriment returning.

"Bend forward Morgana." Her hands come in contact with the head rest as she braces herself.

Merlin widens her thighs and slides himself inside her from behind.

"Ah!" she throws her head back onto his shoulder.

This was surreal for Merlin. He always loves how they would connect facing each other, looking into her eyes, seeing into her soul. Now, he was behind her…and he felt everything. As he started to move he was able to watch her back arch or peer over her shoulder and see her breasts bounce.

He leaned back as he made love to her. His stare is focused on the painted flesh on her back. It is so beautiful. As he moves he notices something amazing happen. The 'M' starts to get outlined in a thin gold strip that moves and outlines his whole name. He can feel Morgana's build as the gold around the ink gets brighter, enchanting him.

She started to chant his name, he knew she was close, his beautiful goddess, _his Morgana_. He suddenly grabs her around the waist pushes his hand between her legs and bites her neck. She gasps, then screams, and finally topples over into ecstasy, holding his head to her neck. He finishes a few moments later, grabbing her face into a soul wrenching kiss when he's done.

He holds her up as she tries to regain her breath. He runs his hands over her stomach, her thighs. She brings her hand behind her, outlining his face, attempting to memorize every inch. He kisses her gently, teasing her bottom lip with his teeth. As he softens inside her he buries his face in her neck, what a fool he has been.

"It's ok." She finally says he grips her stomach tighter.

"It's not." He counters.

She moves slowly and he hears her let out a hiss as he leaves her body, he forgets it has been six months…her body has to readjust. He moves in a concerned matter suddenly worried but she stops him with a hand as she pushes him down onto the bed and propping herself up next to his head.

"Do you remember the first time we made love?"

He chuckles looking up at her. She smiles.

"Horrifically yes." He sends her an embarrassed look. "It was our wedding night." He continues after a pause his hand coming up behind her, lightly running up and down her back.

She laughs and he frowns slightly. Their first time is nothing compared to their love making now. He was so clumsy, the only real knowledge he had of a woman was how to kiss her…and that had only been a handful of times. He was always so busy saving Arthur he never had time. Even when he was with Fraya he never wanted to do _that_ with her, not the way he wanted to ravish Morgana on a daily basis.

"I remember the night much differently I suppose." Morgana points out.

He looks up a little bewildered.

"Oh yea? And how is that…I couldn't even get the laces undone on your dress and ended up ripping the garment and you yelled at me."

She laughs, he smiles in spite of himself.

"I think that was the moment I knew I had made the right decision."

He looks at her curiously.

"You didn't think so when I proposed and you…said 'fine'." She grins and his brow furrows.

"I think, even with my vision, I was confused. I wondered if we would work. If this was meant to last. You were so clumsy with me. You even bumped your head on the back of the bed."

She's laughing now, and he can't help but smile, her laughter welcomed after his journey and their fight…even if it was at his expense.

"I didn't know where to put my hands either…I kept just placing them _places_…but you weren't any better you know."

She smiles as he moves to tower over her, his fingers coming up to brush her hair out of her face.

"You were so shy…every piece of clothing I took off you, you seemed alarmed about, I remember you shaking when I finally put my hands on your hips."

He was so tender with the memory, her first time with him had been so scary to her, her virginity made her so vulnerable, but every time Merlin treated her body and her heart with such love, such devotion…she couldn't help but love him more every time they were together.

She runs her hands over his face, tears escaping her eyes. Her fingers tracing the scars she was unable to heal.

"Why did you let them get so close to you Merlin?" she lets out a small sniffle…she can't lose him.

"It wasn't an on purpose thing…I just…I couldn't sit up on a hill Morgana. How would that make me look to the other men that were fighting?"

The tears were flowing freely at this point. His forehead connects with hers.

"I can't…I can't lose you. What would I do?" her hand cradling his face.

He covers her fingers with his own, and then brings them to his lips, kissing the knuckles first, then her palm, then sucking lightly on her wrist.

"You have seen us together in the future have you not?"

"I have."

He leans over her, a small smile on his lips.

"Tell me what you see." He whispers against her lips.

Morgana closes her eyes, willing the vision back. When they open, gold covers her irises.

_I see us in a home unlike any I can imagine. There are tall windows and when you look out you can see miles and miles of water, and next to the water are buildings, tall buildings just like the one we're in. I have a small brick next to my ear…and I am talking to it. I laugh and I just know you are on the other end of the brick, for a moment later you appear behind me and I slap your chest._

_Were smiling…I had just given you some good news and you're spinning me in circles. I'm dressed oddly…wearing what looks like men's trousers. I am overwhelmed with happiness._

_It changes. I'm in a room crying. You are holding a white stick to your face, and frowning at me._

"_You know when we received our immortality that we gave up the ability to have any more children Morgana." You tell me._

_I cry harder into your shoulder. You feel awful and hold me close, your cloths are different. Your shirt is tighter with buttons going all the way up, and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Your bare arm holds me close. I'm wearing the most revealing cloths as I cry on your shoulder._

_The scene changes, and I'm in…what looks like undergarments, but I do not care. We are on sand and there is water lapping at our heels. You're holding my hand, walking around in your drawers, you keep smiling at me merrily. It's just the two of us against the world._

Her eyes change back to her sharp jade and she stares at him. She is a little panicked but sighs at the vision.

"My visions are not always correct Merlin."

"You have only had a few wrong ones in my lifetime."

"What does it mean? Fertility given up? The home we were in…Merlin it's like nothing I've ever seen…even imagined…"

"It's the future. One far from Camelot I assume, I think at that point it will just be the two of us. But remember Morgana, it will always be _the two of us. _I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

She runs her hands over his arms, and looks up into his eyes. Her fingers caressing his ears.

_Just us against the world._

_**Fin.**  
_

**So...yea don't ask. I really don't know where this came from, but I guess I want more stories with Merlin/Morgana and tattoos so I decided to give them some...so yea haha. I also tried to do some angst and have the ending be a little open ended...part of me wants to do a one shot with her vision but I dunno if I will, job applications and moving n such must get done eventually! I will say though...this story is probably my favorite. I dunno why but I really loved writing it:) Also if anyone got the "Game of Thrones" quote I snuck in there, a million virtual cookies to you!**

**With that in mind I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Review as always:)**


End file.
